Once In Every Snowflake
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: There's a saying that every snowflake is unique, and so is every pup. When a girl husky pup named Snowflake meets the PAW Patrol at Adventure Bay's Winter Festival, the pups are in for a surprise! But what happens when some of the pup's friends are lost in the woods on Jake's Mountain? Read and find out what happens.
1. The Winter Festival

Chapter 1: The Winter Festival

*This is a PAW Patrol story. I only own the story ideas and my OC husky Snowflake. "PAW Patrol" belongs to Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. All Rights Reserved.*

It was a chilly day in Adventure Bay as Ryder and the pups hung out in The Lookout, while the sun set on the soft, white snow that covered the ground like a blanket. It was December, which meant that the pups and Ryder were excited for Christmas. However, it was still two weeks before Christmas would arrive.

Tonight was special, but for a different reason; tonight was Adventure Bay's first ever Winter Festival. The Winter Festival was a time to hang out with family and friends, and to donate stuff to those less fortunate. Luckily, Ryder had told the pups about the event weeks ago, and they all had time to try and find something that they wanted to give away. Ryder looked at the clock, and told the pups that they would be leaving for the Festival in several minutes. The pups nodded and went to get their gifts.

The pups had wrapped their gifts in boxes, so they looked more like Christmas presents. Chase was giving away an old blanket that he had kept; Rocky was giving away an inner tube; Rubble was giving away a screwdriver, Zuma was giving away a lifejacket, Skye was giving way some pink goggles; and Marshall was giving away a toy fire truck.

Once the pups and Ryder got their gifts ready, it was time to go to the Festival. However, just as they were about to leave, Marshall put his present in his fire truck, and then went over to Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, can we pick up my stuffed teddy bear while we're at the Festival? It's with our pup blankets down at the laundry mate," Marshall asked curiously.

"Sure Marshall. After we park our vehicles, I'll go get the blankets and your teddy bear," Ryder replied. After that, Marshall went to his fire truck, and once the pups got the thumbs up from Ryder, they all headed to City Hall for the Winter Festival. Hopefully, they wouldn't have any problems.


	2. A Pup in the Van

Chapter 2: A Pup in the Van

Meanwhile, far away in another town near Adventure Bay, Mr. Porter was loading boxes of food to take to the Winter Festival. As he was doing this, he didn't notice the pup that was watching him from behind a snow covered bush.  
>Behind the bush was a husky pup. She had ice blue eyes, a mix of light gray and medium gray colored fur, no collar, and only her underbelly, paws, muzzle, the tip of her tail, and the inside of her ears were snow white. The pup's name was Snowflake.<br>She was in town because she wanted to see all of the beautiful stuff that people were putting out for Christmas. Of course, being alone, Snowflake really didn't have any family. She had siblings when she had been a very little puppy, but all of her siblings were with their own owners. The only human that Snowflake had ever known was a man who had adapted her after she and her brother were the only pups remaining for sale.  
>Sadly, the man had grown old, and moved somewhere close to his family to get help with his health. From that moment on, Snowflake had been on her own, and was now considered a neighborhood dog. Snowflake no longer had a home, but she was known and appreciated by others. If only she could give back something to show how much she appreciated everyone's act of kindness to her.<br>Snowflake sadly also didn't have many dog friends. She would sometimes play with the kids who lived in the neighborhood, but it just wasn't the same.  
>As Snowflake watched Mr. Porter, she saw that he was getting some pup food too. This got Snowflake excited, because she had not eaten pup food in a long time.<br>Looking around to make sure that nobody was looking, Snowflake sneaked into Mr. Porter's van, hid behind some boxes, and waited. It wasn't long before the van moved, and Mr. Porter was heading towards Adventure Bay. Snowflake had no idea where she was being taken to.


	3. Giving and Helping

Chapter 3: Giving and Helping

After several minutes of driving the PAW Patrol arrived in front of City Hall. Once all of the vehicles were parked, the pups and Ryder got out and went over to see how the Festival was going.  
>"Hello Ryder. Hello PAW Patrol. how is everyone doing?" Mayor Goodway asked as Ryder approached her.  
>"Hi Mayor Goodway. We're doing good. Could you watch the pups for a minute; I need to go get their blankets from the laundry mat building," Ryder replied.<br>"Certainly Ryder," Mayor Goodway answered back kindly.  
>"Ryder, may we look around?" Chase asked curiously.<br>"Yes Chase," Ryder replied as he went towards the laundry mat building. All of the pups cheered before they started to look at the decorations for the Festival.  
>The decorations were cool; there were paper snowflakes hanging from string, an bowl with ice cubes in it, there were red, blue, green, white, and yellow Christmas lights shining everywhere, and a bunch of games that were all about snow, ice, anything to do with the Season of Winter! There were even contests as well with prizes to be won.<br>Meanwhile, Ryder came back from the laundry mat building and put all of the pups blankets in their rigs. He also put Marshall's teddy bear in his fire truck too.  
>"Ryder! Ryder! All of these decorations are amazing! This is going to be the best Winter Festival ever!" Alex said as he ran over to the ten year old boy.<br>"You mean the best and first Winter Festival ever," Ryder corrected, seeing how excited Alex was. Alex smiled and ran off, while the pups came over to Ryder.  
>"Ryder sir, is it okay if we put out gifts with the other gifts?" Chase asked, making sure they got permission.<br>"Of course. Just make sure you put the gifts in the right bin," Ryder said, pointing over to the bins that gifts could be put into. There were about seven or so bins, and each one was labeled differently. The pups had to be careful where they put their gifts, and that the presents ended up in the right bin.  
>The pups then went over and put their presents in the right bins before running off to have some fun. However, when Marshall and Rocky went to put their presents in the 'toys' bin, Marshall suddenly started to whine.<br>"Marshall, what's wrong?" Rocky asked in concern.  
>"I can't believe that pups and people have to spend Christmas like this. Having such very little presents and decorations. It's so sad!" Marshall replied with tears in his eyes. Rocky helped dry Marshall's tears and smiled at him.<br>"Marshall, it's okay. I know it's sad, but remember; Christmas isn't about presents and decorations, it's about being with family and friends and making the holidays special. Cheer up, buddy!" Rocky responded. Marshall smiled after that.  
>"Thank you, Rocky. I needed that reminder. Come on, let's go play!" Marshall said before they ran to join the others.<br>What Marshall did not notice however, was his teddy bear that had accidentally gotten it's stuffed hand stuck in the ribbon, and had been put into the 'toys' bin as well.


	4. Fun at the Festival

Chapter 4: Fun at the Festival

Soon, the Winter Festival began.  
>"Welcome one and all to Adventure Bay's first ever Winter Festival! We have games, food, and competitions to win prizes! I hope you all have a good time and please remember to have fun!" Mayor Goodway announced with her microphone. Everybody cheered after the speech.<br>It was then that everyone started to hang out and played games. However, as everyone had fun, they didn't notice Snowflake sneak out of Mr. Porter's truck, and hide behind the gift bins. She wanted to see what all the fun was about.  
>The pups first started out by playing games. There was Snowball Toss, Put the Carrot on the Snowman, Who's that Reindeer?, Guess that Christmas Tune, Snowball Race, and Pup Pup Boogie; Christmas Version. Everyone was having a blast!<br>As the party was going on, Snowflake couldn't resist seeing how much fun every human and pup was having. She wanted to join in too! But, she wasn't a member of Adventure Bay. Besides, it was rude to come to a party uninvited. On top of that, she didn't have anything to put in the gift bins. Or did she?  
>Snowflake looked at her collar and slowly pulled something out from under it; it was a soft, ice blue, fabric scarf with a white snowflake on it. She had gotten the scarf from the man who had adopted her. However, she also had a second scarf under the first one that someone else had given to her. The second scarf was just like the first one, but it had a Christmas tree on it instead of a snowflake, and it had red thread on it that read "Merry Christmas" in cursive too.<br>Snowflake sighed. She felt selfish keeping two scarfs to herself when there were pups who had never even wore a scarf. She decided to give away the second one. Snowflake wanted to donate the scarf, but didn't want to interrupt the party and grab everyone's attention. So, she decided to leave. Suddenly, she got blocked by a gray cat.  
>"Callie! What are you doing? - Oh! Is this your new friend, Callie?" Katie asked seeing Snowflake. Callie just looked at Katie in a confusion. She had never seen the husky anywhere.<br>"Mayor Goodway! Over here! Come see!" Katie called out towards the Mayor before she walked over. 'Ah man! This is not good! I'd better leave!' Snowflake thought to herself, but ended up remaining frozen where she was as the two humans walked over.  
>"Katie, what is it? Oh my goodness, you found a husky pup. I wonder what it's doing here?" Mayor Goodway said now looking at Snowflake. The husky pup just leaned back with her ears also pointed back, and a nervous look on her face. She had been caught.<p> 


	5. Snowflake Tells the Truth

Chapter 5: Snowflake Tells the Truth

Snowflake whined as she stared at the two humans in front of her. She had tried her best to not interrupt the party and get caught, but that is exactly what happened. Mayor Goodway saw how nervous the husky was, and told Katie to take Callie so she could talk with the husky alone. Katie nodded, and then her and Callie went over to the food stand.  
>"Mr. Porter, could you come here please?" Mayor Goodway called out as the man heard her and walked over calmly. 'Oh great! Not again! I hid in that man's truck. Now I'm in really big trouble!' Snowflake thought to herself, getting even more nervous now. Once Mr. Porter came over, he too noticed the husky pup.<br>"Yes Mayor Goodway? What is it- You found a husky pup?" Mr. Porter asked as he saw Snowflake even more nervous now. The two humans kneeled down to Snowflake and asked her what was wrong and if she was okay.  
>"No, I'm not okay. I'm so sorry!" Snowflake cried out in an upset voice. This surprised Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter; they had never seen a pup who could talk that wasn't a member of the PAW Patrol. Still, they wanted to help her.<br>"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong," Mr. Porter said in confusion.  
>"Yes I did. I took a ride in your van without your permission, I wasn't invited to the party, you probably think I'm rude for coming, and I don't know if I can even donate anything to the bins. I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad pup!" Snowflake replied in a sad voice. She felt like she was going to cry.<br>"Hey, it's okay girl. I had no idea that you were in my van. Besides, animals jump into my van all the time for food anyways. It's okay," Mr. Porter replied.  
>"Yes, and besides, you don't need an invitation to come to his party. It's open to the public, and you don't have to donate anything if you don't have something. This party is all about hanging out and having fun! Please, feel free to stay," Mayor Goodway added. Snowflake smiled after she heard that.<br>"Thank you. You're so nice. I'll stay," Snowflake replied, feeling much better now.  
>"By the way, I'm Mr. Porter, and this is Mayor Goodway. What's your name?" Mr. Porter said politely.<br>"Nice to meet you. I'm Snowflake," the husky answered back.


	6. Christmas Singing

Chapter 6: Christmas Singing

After Snowflake got the okay to stay from Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter, she started to see what she could do. Snowflake had never been to a party like the Winter Festival; so she decided to enjoy every minute of it. Who knows, maybe she would even makes some new friends!  
>From then on, the Festival was going great! Snowflake had some pup food, she played games with the other pups and did some other stuff. Snowflake was having a blast! After playing an exciting game of Snowball Race with Skye, Snowflake went to get a drink of water. Meanwhile, after all of the Winter Festival Contests were over, the PAW Patrol pups gathered around each other to talk.<br>"Hi pups, happy Winter Festival! How is everyone doing?" Chase said as he waited for his friends to respond.  
>"Good. I just finished playing Snowball Race with a husky pup!" Skye replied cheerfully. Suddenly, every pup's eyes widened.<br>"I played with a husky pup earlier too!" Marshall said in surprise. In fact, it turns out all of them got to play with a husky pup at some point during the Festival. This got them all wondering if they all had played with the same husky pup or not. Suddenly, Mayor Goodway made an announcement.  
>"Alright everyone, it's now time for the last activity of the night; singing Christmas songs. Who would like to start first?" Mayor Goodway said. Ryder raised his hand, and got up on stage.<br>"Hello Ryder, what song will you be singing?" Mayor Goodway asked.  
>"I'm going to sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Ryder answered. Mayor Goodway then got off the stage and let Ryder sing. After Ryder was done, he asked if any pups wanted to come up and sing. Marshall raised his paw and was told to come up on stage.<br>"Hi Marshall, what song would you like to sing?" Ryder asked kindly.  
>"I'm going to sing Let It Snow," Marshall replied. There was clapping before Ryder got off the stage and let Marshall sing. Once Marshall was done, Chase went up on stage.<br>"I'm going to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town," Chase announced, before everyone clapped. Chase sang his song, and after he finished, Rubble got on stage.  
>"I'm going to sing Oh Christmas Tree," Rubble said as he got some clapping too. After Rubble was finished with his song, Zuma came up on stage.<br>"I'm going to sing Up On the Rooftop," Zuma announced as the audience clapped. Once Zuma was done singing, it was Rocky's turn.  
>"I'm going to sing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," Rocky said he got some clapping. After Rocky was done. Skye was the last pup up to sing.<br>"Hi, I'm going to sing All I Want For Christmas is You," Skye said as the audience clapped. After finishing her song, Skye jumped off the stage while the audience clapped. Chase then ran over and hugged Skye.  
>"You did it! You were amazing, Skye!" Chase complemented, until he realized that he was hugging Skye.<br>"Uh, I mean- great job Skye. You were amazing," Chase said kindly while Skye smiled.  
>"Awww. Thank you Chase," Skye replied sweetly.<br>"You're welcome Skye," Chase responded. It was then that Mayor Goodway got back up on stage.  
>"Oh, what a wonderful performance from the PAW Patrol. Does anybody else want to sing a song?" Mayor Goodway asked. Nobody said a word at first, but then a voice spoke.<br>"May I sing a song?" Snowflake asked, coming up on stage.  
>"Of course! What song would you like to sing?" the mayor asked.<br>"I would like to sing Jingle Bell Rock," Snowflake answered. Mayor Goodway smiled and got off the stage as Snowflake sang. Once she was done, everyone clapped.  
>This was the best Adventure Bay Winter Festival ever.<p> 


	7. Missing Teddy Bear

Chapter 7: Missing Teddy Bear

After the singing was done, the Winter Festival was over and it was time for everyone to go home. Ryder and the PAW Patrol then went over to Mayor Goodway, and told her goodbye.  
>"You're welcome, Ryder. Thank you and the PAW Patrol for such a wonderful experience!" Mayor Goodway replied kindly.<br>"No problem, Mayor Goodway! Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder responded before he and the pups got into their rigs and drove back to The Lookout. Once they arrived and parked their vehicles, the pups and Ryder headed back inside The Lookout. Suddenly, Rubble got an idea.  
>"Hey Ryder, is it okay if I go help put away the Winter Festival stuff?" Rubble asked nervously. He wanted to help out, but didn't want to just go down to help uninvited and appear rude.<br>"Of course, Rubble. However, I think you should have a pup go with you. Ask and see if anyone wants to come along," Ryder replied with a smile. Rubble nodded his head and went to go ask the other pups. Suddenly, he heard noise coming from outside. Rubble decided to investigate.  
>"Where is it? I know it was here before! Why can't I find it?!" Marshall cried out as Rubble walked over to the fire truck, seeing the Dalmatian searching for something. Marshall then got out of his fire truck and went over to Rubble.<br>"Rubble, have you seen my teddy bear anywhere? I know Ryder put it in my fire truck, but I can't find it!" Marshall explained.  
>"I'm sorry Marshall, I haven't seen it. Maybe it's somewhere back at the Winter Festival. I was just going to go down to City Hall to help clean up!" Rubble replied. Marshall thought it was a good idea, and went with Rubble.<br>Once the pups got to City Hall, they decided to help clean up. While they did that, they also looked for Marshall's teddy bear. However, as the night continued, the pups couldn't find the teddy bear. Rubble and Marshall also asked anyone else who was putting things away, but nobody had seen Marshall's teddy bear.  
>Sadly, by the end of the clean up, Marshall's teddy bear was still missing. Marshall and Rubble decided to head back to The Lookout, and as they walked, Marshall called Ryder to let him know what was going on.<br>"Hello, Ryder here!" Ryder said answering his pup pad, which was now showing Marshall.  
>"Hi Ryder, Rubble and I are on our way back to The Lookout," Marshall said before he started to whine.<br>"Thanks for letting me know. Wait, Marshall, what's wrong?" Ryder replied, noticing the sad look on Marshall's face.  
>"I'm so sorry, Ryder! I lost my teddy bear! I've looked everywhere and can't find it! It's not in my fire truck, at City Hall, and nobody has seen it! I'm so sorry!" Marshall explained, with tears in his eyes.<br>"Don't worry, Marshall! We'll find it! Once you and Rubble get back to The Lookout, we'll all help look for it!" Ryder replied.  
>"Thank you Ryder. I'm sorry," Marshall responded before the pup pad screen went blank, and Marshall ended the call.<br>"Oh no. Poor Marshall! How could this have happened?" Ryder said to himself, feeling sorry for the Dalmatian pup.


	8. Finding and Returning

Chapter 8: Finding and Returning

Meanwhile, after Snowflake sang her Christmas song, she stayed around to help clean up. Besides, it's not like she had anything important to do. As she helped out however, she saw Rubble and Marshall return to City Hall to also help clean up.  
>It took several hours to get everything put away, however, as she watched Marshall and Rubble, there were times where they were looking for something. She didn't know what they were looking for, but she could tell it must have been important.<br>Soon, as the cleanup was starting to stop, Snowflake saw Rubble and Marshall talk to people and ask them something. Now Snowflake knew something was wrong. But what? As the two pups passed her however, Snowflake got her answer.  
>"Ryder is going to be so mad at me. I let him down! I'm such a bad pup, and worst of all; I'll never see my teddy bear ever again!" Marshall said in a sad voice before he started to cry. Rubble put a paw on Marshall's shoulder as they continued walking. Snowflake just stared at them.<br>"That poor pup. I have to help him! Where could he have left his teddy bear?" Snowflake said to herself as she looked around. Suddenly, she remembered that the pups had been putting gifts into the bins. Maybe the teddy bear was in there. Without a moment to spare, Snowflake ran over to the bin that said 'toys' on it, and looked around. Then, she spotted it.  
>With it's stuffed arm still stuck in the ribbon, was Marshall's brown teddy bear. Snowflake smiled as she grabbed it, knowing that she had found the Dalmatian's missing toy. Now all she had to do was return it to him.<br>"Ah Snowflake, that toy goes to the people in need. Could you please put that back?" Mr. Porter said as he spotted Snowflake with the teddy bear.  
>"Mr. Porter, there's been a mistake! A Dalmatian was looking for his teddy bear, and I found it in the toys bin. I think he left it in there by accident!" Snowflake explained showing Mr. Porter where she had found the stuffed animal. Mr. Porter saw what Snowflake was talking about and quickly realized something.<br>"Oh my goodness! That's Marshall's teddy bear. He was looking for it. You'll need to go to The Lookout where the PAW Patrol is and give it back to him," Mr. Porter said.  
>"No problem, Mr. Porter. I was just about to do that. Which way is The Lookout?" Snowflake replied as Mr. Porter pointed her in the right direction.<br>"Thank you Mr. Porter," Snowflake said before grabbing the teddy bear with her teeth, and running away.


	9. Marshall's Teddy Bear

Chapter 9: Marshall's Teddy Bear

Back at The Lookout, Marshall told Ryder that he had checked his fire truck, City Hall, and had asked people if they had seen his teddy bear, but nobody had seen it. It was then that Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye and Rubble helped Marshall find his teddy bear. However, no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find it. Now, Marshall was lying inside The Lookout with Ryder and the other pups, crying his heart out.  
>"I'm s-s-so sorry Ryder! I let you down!" Marshall said as he cried.<br>"Marshall, I know it's your responsibility to look after your teddy bear, but these things happen. Sometimes stuff like this happens and it's nobody's fault," Ryder replied as he petted Marshall's back gently. Marshall continued crying.  
>"Marshall, if you want, I have a teddy bear in my recycling rig. You can have it," Rocky suggested. However, this only caused Marshall to cry even more. Rocky then felt guilty about what he had said.<br>"Thank you for the offer, Rocky. But I don't think that will work," Marshall replied as he kept crying.  
>"Besides, the teddy bear I lost was special. I've had that teddy bear for as long as I can remember. I might have even had it before I joined the PAW Patrol. I can't remember. It was a long time ago," Marshall explained. Everyone but Marshall gasped. Now they understood why Marshall was so upset.<br>"Oh, Marshall..." Skye said, feeling sorry for her friend.  
>"Marshall, we're so sorry," Chase replied, feeling speechless.<br>"Dude, that's so sad," Zuma added, sadly.  
>"Thank you. But it doesn't matter now. I had my teddy bear and now he is gone!" Marshall replied before bursting into tears again. Everyone gave Marshall a group hug and didn't say anything.<br>'Poor Marshall,' Ryder thought, feeling sorry for his Dalmatian buddy.


	10. Found and Meeting Snowflake

Chapter 10: Found and Meeting Snowflake

For the rest of the night, Marshall cried, while Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Rubble tried their best to comfort the sad Dalmatian. Soon, it was time for bed. Everyone slept inside The Lookout in case Marshall needed some comfort during the night.  
>Meanwhile, after running for what felt like an hour, Snowflake finally found The Lookout. She saw the dog houses and checked them, but all of them were empty. 'Maybe the pups are sleeping inside the building,' Snowflake thought to herself. she then walked up to the sliding doors of The Lookout, put the teddy bear on the ground, and gently knocked on the glass.<br>"Hello? Anybody home?" Snowflake asked while she knocked on the glass. After several minutes of knocking, she saw one of the pups stir in their sleep, and she stopped knocking.  
>Marshall was having a hard time sleeping due to loosing his teddy bear. Suddenly, he heard knocking on The Lookout's glass doors. Marshall tried to put his paws over his ears to make the sound go away, but it didn't work. Eventually, he decided to see what was going on. Marshall slowly got up and walked over to The Lookout glass doors. He then quietly opened the doors, walked outside, closed the doors and turned around.<br>"Hello? Can I help you?" Marshall asked the husky who was in front of him.  
>"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you? Is this yours?" Snowflake replied as she pushed the brown teddy bear forward with her snout. Marshall gasped when he saw his teddy bear.<br>"My teddy bear!" Marshall exclaimed with delight as he hugged it in his paws. Once he stopped hugging the stuffed animal, Marshall looked at the husky pup.  
>"Thank you so much! How did you find it?" Marshall asked, his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow.<br>"I saw the stuffed teddy bear's arm stuck in a ribbon on a present that you put into the toys bin. You must have left it there by accident," Snowflake explained. Marshall smiled.  
>"It's okay. Thank you for returning my teddy bear. My name is Marshall, what's your name?" Marshall replied kindly.<br>"Nice to meet you Marshall. My name is Snowflake," the husky pup responded back. The two pups hugged each other and then separated before smiling at each other.  
>"Your welcome, Marshall. I'm glad you got your teddy bear back. Well, I better get going!" Snowflake said before she turned around and started walking away. Suddenly, Marshall got an idea. He ran after Snowflake, and stopped in front of the husky pup.<br>"Wait! Snowflake, where are you going?" Marshall asked curiously.  
>"I'm going back to my neighborhood. I accidentally drove in Mr. Porter's van. That's how I got here," Snowflake explained. This surprised Marshall.<br>"Your neighborhood? What do mean?" Marshall asked, feeling concerned.  
>"I live in a neighborhood where people accept me. I mean, I don't have an owner, but I have people who like me," Snowflake replied. Now Marshall was very concerned.<br>"You mean you live on your own in a neighborhood where people take care of you?" Marshall asked carefully, not wanting to upset his new friend.  
>"Yes, Marshall. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home," Snowflake said as she continued walking. Marshall was in shock; his friend lived on her own in a neighborhood where people looked after her, but she still had to defend for herself? Marshall had to do something. Without thinking, he quickly ran over and stopped in front of Snowflake, blocking her path.<br>"No! Snowflake, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that! In fact, for returning my teddy bear, I am going to offer you a place to stay. I want you to sleep in The Lookout tonight," Marshall exclaimed seriously.  
>"Marshall, you don't have to do that. I'm fine," Snowflake replied, blushing a little at the offer.<br>"Snowflake, I'm serious. It's the least I could do. You helped me get my teddy bear back, now I'm going to help you. Please, I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind," Marshall said, repeating the offer. Snowflake realized that Marshall really wanted to help her out. Besides, it wouldn't hurt just to try. Snowflake smiled.  
>"Thank you, Marshall. I accept your offer," Snowflake replied before the two pups headed back to The Lookout. Marshall let Snowflake inside the building, grabbed his teddy bear, closed the glass doors, and let her sleep next to him on his bag.<br>"Goodnight Snowflake," Marshall whispered.  
>"Goodnight Marshall. Thank you," Snowflake whispered in reply.<p> 


	11. New Pup and Snowflake's Story

Chapter 11: New Pup and Snowflake's Story

The next day, Marshall woke up with a yawn, willing to talk to Ryder about Snowflake. Marshall turned his head to the left, expecting to see Snowflake... But all he saw was an empty space next to him. Snowflake was gone. Marshall's eyes widened.  
>"Snowflake? Snowflake!? Snowflake where are you?!" Marshall called out in a panicked voice. What happened to her? Did she run away? Get scared? Get lost in the snow? What happened to his friend? Ryder then came running into the room.<br>"Marshall? Are you okay? I heard you yell!" Ryder said as he looked at the Dalmatian pup with concern. Marshall shook his head.  
>"No, Ryder. I'm not okay. Listen, have you seen a husky pup anywhere?" Marshall asked nervously.<br>"If you mean the husky pup having Breakfast with the other pups and I, yes. She said her name is Snowflake. Does that name ring a bell?" Ryder replied calmly. Marshall smiled after hearing his friend's name and nodded.  
>"Snowflake also told me that you let her sleep here with you. How did that happen Marshall? You know that you need my permission in order to bring other pups here," Ryder replied.<br>"I know, Ryder. But Snowflake brought my teddy bear back to me. Besides, she doesn't even have an owner! Snowflake told me that she's a neighborhood pup. What was I suppose to do? She told me that she came to Adventure Bay in Mr. Porter's van, and she was going to walk out into the snow to get back to her town. Ryder, Snowflake lives on her own, with only the act of kind people to take care of her. No pup deserves that. I couldn't just let her walk out on her own alone in the cold!" Marshall explained so Ryder understood.  
>"You're right, Marshall. If Snowflake had been on her own, who knows what would have happened to her. You did the right thing. Go have some Breakfast," Ryder replied before Marshall got up on his paws and went over to join the other pups.<br>After Breakfast, the pups all decided to hang out with Snowflake to get to know her more.  
>"So Snowflake, where are you from?" Chase asked carefully.<br>"Well, I live in a town just several miles away from Adventure Bay. I used to have an owner, but he was an old man. He had to move back closer to his family to get help with his health, and when that happened, I was on my own. The people in the town are nice, but I don't have an actual owner. I'm kind of a neighborhood pup," Snowflake explained. All of the pups gasped.  
>"We're sorry, Snowflake. By the way, how did you get your name?" Rubble asked curiously.<br>"I got my name because of the snowflake design on this scarf. The man bought me this scarf just a few days after he got me, along with my collar. See?" Snowflake replied as she pulled out her blue scarf and showed the pups.  
>"Cool!" all of the pups said as they looked at the scarf before Snowflake put it back under her collar.<br>"Snowflake, I'm just curious, do you have any siblings?" Skye asked kindly.  
>"Yes, I do have siblings. However, the last time I saw them was when I was a little puppy while getting adopted. I haven't seen them or my parents in a long time since then," Snowflake replied.<br>As the pups kept talking with Snowflake however, Ryder got a call on his pup pad. It was from Jake.


	12. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 12: Lost in the Woods

Ryder touched his finger to his pup pad and answered the call.  
>"Hello? Ryder here," Ryder answered.<br>"Hi Ryder, it's Jake. I have a problem. I went hiking with Alex in the woods below the Ski area, but somehow Alex got off the trail and got lost. Could the PAW Patrol help out?" Jake explained.  
>"No problem Jake. We'll help you find Alex. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder replied before sliding the side screen over, and pressing the red button that was in the middle of a circle of colors. Suddenly, all of the pups collars beeped, except for Snowflake's collar.<br>"PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice called out through the collars.  
>"Ryder needs us!" all of the pups but Snowflake exclaimed.<br>"What is it? Is it an emergency?" Snowflake asked in concern.  
>"Yes. Whenever Ryder calls it means something or someone's in trouble, and we have to go help!" Marshall explained before he and Snowflake started following the other pups towards the inside of The Lookout.<br>"Just to let you know Snowflake, I usually end up running into the other pups in the elevator!" Marshall said as he ran.  
>"Really? How often does that happen?" Snowflake asked. Suddenly, Marshall slipped on the floor, and went sliding into the five other pups, knocking them over. Snowflake quickly followed and entered the elevator.<br>"It happens all the time!" Marshall replied, causing all of the pups to laugh. Soon, the elevator went up, the six pups got into their uniforms, and then one the elevator stopped going up, the pups jumped out and got into position. Snowflake just stood next to Marshall.  
>"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder then clicked the red button on his pup pad and the screen showed the woods below Jake's Mountain with an image of Jake and Alex in the woods.<br>"Thank you for hurrying pups, ... And you too Snowflake. I just got a call from Jake. He and Alex were taking a hike in the woods area below Jake's Mountain, when all of a sudden, Alex got lost!" Ryder explained. Ryder clicked the red button on his pup pad again, and the image of Alex vanished, leaving a question mark in his place.  
>"It's not save to be lost in the woods when it's snowy and cold outside. We have to find Alex, and get him and Jake back up to Jake's Mountain safely!" Ryder said. Ryder then swiped his finger across his pup pad screen, and when he saw Chase's symbol, he tapped it.<br>"Chase, I need you to use your detective skills to try and find Alex," Ryder instructed.  
>"Chase is on the case!" Chase replied using his catchphrase. Ryder then swiped his pup pad screen again until he got to Skye's symbol and tapped it.<br>"Skye, I need your helicopter and goggles to help look for Alex from the air," Ryder instructed.  
>"Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye replied doing a flip in the air, and saying her catchphrase. Ryder then swiped his pup pad's screen again until he got to Marshall's symbol and tapped it.<br>"Lastly Marshall. I need you to be prepared with your ladder in case Alex decided to climb a tree to try and find Jake from higher up," Ryder instructed again.  
>"I'm fired up!" Marshall responded.<br>"The rest of you pups stay here. I might need you. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before running to the pole and sliding down it. The three pups then went over to the slide and slide down to their vehicles. However, when Marshall slide down, Snowflake accidentally bumped into him, sending them both down the slide.  
>Once the pups were ready, Ryder got out on his ATV and they all drove across the bridge towards Jake's Mountain.<p> 


	13. Searching For Alex

Chapter 13: Searching for Alex

As the group was making their way to Jake's Mountain however, Ryder got a call from Marshall.  
>"Yes Marshall?" Ryder asked curiously, not knowing what to expect.<br>"Hi Ryder. Snowflake accidentally bumped into me and now we're both in my fire truck. Is it okay if she rides along?" Marshall asked nervously.  
>"Of course. Besides, we could always use an extra paw!" Ryder replied back. Marshall then made sure Snowflake was buckled in and he continued driving. Soon, Ryder and the pups made it to Jake's Mountain and then drove carefully down the skiing slope until they reached the woods. Ryder and the pups then got out of their vehicles and started heading down the snowy trail in the woods. After several minutes of running down the trail, they saw Jake.<br>"Hi Ryder. Hi pups. Thank you for coming," Jake said kindly.  
>"No problem, Jake. Where did you last see Alex?" Ryder asked.<br>"I last saw him over by the middle of the path," Jake replied pointing in the right direction. Ryder smiled. Ryder then swiped his finger on his pup pad and brought up Skye.  
>"Skye, can you see Alex anywhere? He was last seen in the middle of the trail. He probably wondered off," Ryder said.<br>"Hold on Ryder. Let me have a look," Skye replied back. However, as Skye looked around with her goggles, it wasn't easy to see much.  
>"I'm looking Ryder, but the trees are too close together and there's too much snow. I can't see much, but I'll keep looking!" Skye responded. Ryder then switched his pup pad to the main screen and put the device back in his pocket.<br>"Okay! Chase, Marshall, and Snowflake, try looking in and around the middle of the path. If Alex wondered off, he might have left his scent on a bush or something," Ryder told the pups.  
>"You got it, Ryder!" the three pups replied before going to look for Alex. The pups soon got to the middle of the trail and started to sniff around. After a few minutes of sniffing, Chase got Alex's scent. Marshall and Snowflake followed Chase as he headed through the snow and away from the trail. Soon, after several minutes of following the German Shepard, Chase stopped.<br>"The trail ends here. Where could Alex have gone?" Chase said as he started sniffing again. Marshall started sniffing too, but Snowflake took a look around. Suddenly, she saw a bush that looked like it had been pushed sideways, with leaves and snow on the ground below it. Snowflake sniffed the bush and got Alex's scent. She then kept following the scent for what felt like minutes until, after following the trail she heard what sounded like a kid struggling.  
>"Alex? Alex, are you there?" Snowflake called out in concern.<br>"Help! Help me!" the voice of a kid replied. Snowflake slowly walked towards the voice, but then stopped when she was a few feet away. Snowflake gasped; Alex was up to his knees in snow!  
>"Alex! Are you okay?" Snowflake called out loudly.<br>"I'm fine, but my legs are stuck in the snow. I can't get out!" the kid replied.  
>"Hang on, Alex! I'm going to get help!" Snowflake said before going back along the scent trail to find her friends. Once she got back, Snowflake told Chase and Marshall to follow her. After several minutes of following Snowflake, the three pups saw Alex.<br>"PAW Patrol, help!" Alex cried out desperately.  
>"I'm coming, Alex!" Marshall said as he started to run. Snowflake saw this, and quickly put her paw on Marshall's shoulder.<br>"Marshall, wait! If you go out on the snow, you could fall in too! We need to think of another way to help Alex," Snowflake explained.  
>"Okay. But how do we do that?" Marshall asked, curiously.<p> 


	14. Snowflake Saves the Day

Chapter 14: Snowflake Saves the Day

As the pups thought about how to get Alex out of the snow however, Chase got an idea.  
>"I've got it! Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase said as his net got released from his pup pack. Chase's net quickly spread out and formed a web of thread on the snow close to Alex. Alex grabbed the net and pulled himself up with the net. Soon, Alex was climbing the net. After about a minute or two of climbing Chase's net, Alex was safe.<br>"Thank you for saving me PAW Patrol!" Alex said as he petted the pups.  
>"You're welcome Alex," Marshall replied. After Alex thanked the pups, the group then went back to Ryder and Jake.<br>"Alex! Thank goodness you're okay!" Jake said as he gave Alex a handshake.  
>"I'm sorry Jake. I tried to catch up with you, but I got lost by accident. I also got my feet stuck in the snow. That's why I didn't come back," Alex explained.<br>"That's okay Alex. Thank you PAW Patrol!" Jake said as he turned his attention to Ryder and the pups.  
>"You're welcome, Jake. Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied.<br>"Actually Ryder, Snowflake is the real hero. If it wasn't for her tracking and observing skills, we never would have found Alex!" Chase said.  
>"Yeah. Snowflake was the one who found Alex. She deserves most of the credit," Marshall added. Snowflake blushed at Marshall and Chase's kind words.<br>"Thank you Chase. Thank you Marshall," Snowflake replied.  
>"You're welcome Snowflake," the two pups responded.<br>Suddenly, Ryder got an idea.


	15. Snowflake's Home

Chapter 15: Snowflake's Home

Once Ryder and the pups got Jake and Alex back to Jake's Mountain, Ryder and the PAW Patrol went back to The Lookout. After they were inside The Lookout, Ryder called the pups for a meeting.  
>"Pups, I have an announcement to make. After today's rescue, I found Snowflake a home!" Ryder announced.<br>"Really? Where Ryder?" Marshall asked curiously.  
>"Snowflake's new home is here! She's the newest member of the PAW Patrol! Snowflake is going to be our Tracking Pup!" Ryder answered as all of the pups cheered happily.<br>"Thank you Ryder!" Snowflake replied before going up to Ryder and licking his face. Ryder smiled and put Snowflake down. After Snowflake said the PAW Patrol pledge, Ryder gave her a new ice blue collar with an ice blue tag on it, with binoculars on the tag. Ryder also gave Snowflake an ice blue helmet too. After that, Ryder told Snowflake to go slide down the slide for a surprise. Snowflake obeyed, and once she got to the bottom, she was sitting in an ice blue and white van.  
>"Ryder, is this van for me?" Snowflake asked with excitement.<br>"Yes, Snowflake. This is your new Tracking vehicle. Welcome aboard!" Ryder explained. Snowflake jumped out of her vehicle and went up to Ryder.  
>"Thank you so much, Ryder!" Snowflake said happily.<br>"You're welcome, Snowflake. What a bunch of good pups!" Ryder replied as the pups all howled and cheered with joy. Now, Snowflake had a new home.

The End


End file.
